With respect to signal transmission, there are serial computer connectors and according to the manner in which the leads are connected, there are computer connectors having welded, press and clamp connected leads. The above types are different one from another and each may have advantages and disadvantages.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, there are shown the perspective view of a conventional welded terminal and the perspective view of the welded leads in the conventional welded female terminal, respectively. In the conventional welded terminal, one end is a contacting section and the other end is a connecting section with a catching section interposed therebetween for inserting a plastic base to be joined therein, the connecting section of the terminal being of semicircular shape in cross section, the exposed core at the lead end being inserted into the connecting section of the terminal and then welded to secure. However, welding tends to be environmentally hazardous and increases impedance, thus leading to poor conductivity.
Referring to FIGS. 3a, 3b and 4, there are shown the perspective view of a conventional clamp connected terminal and the perspective view of the conventional clamp connected terminal assembly, respectively. One end of the conventional clamp connected terminal is a contacting section and the other end is a connecting section with a catching section therebetween, the connecting section of the terminal being in a "U" shape, for the lead end and its core to be inserted therein and then clamped to secure and, finally, the terminal to be fitted into a plastic base. However, the leads have to be clamped and then each of the terminals can be assembled, thus leading to inefficient operation and increased cost.
Referring to FIG. 5 and 6, there are shown the perspective view of a conventional pressing connected terminal and the perspective view of a conventional pressing connected terminal assembly, respectively. One end of the conventional pressing connected terminal is a contacting section and the other end is a connecting section with a catching section therebetween. The connecting section of the terminal is formed into branched ends having cutting slots. The leads are pressed into respective cutting slots of the terminal by a pressing strip such that the insulating layer of the leads are cut, enabling the core to make contact with the terminal, thus to avoid the disadvantage of the welded terminals. However, in the pressing connected terminals, a pressing strip must be provided to prevent the leads from coming off and this type of terminals are suitable for use only in a one to one manner, that is, one lead in one terminal, such that application of the terminal is limited because that it is impossible for a plurality of leads to share a single terminal.
In view of the above disadvantages with conventional terminals having leads connected in the welding, pressing and clamping manners, improvements have been initiated directing to such disadvantages for a reasonable solution and, after numerous analyses and trials, obtains the structural improvement of connector terminals for use in computers of the present invention.
The object of the present invention is to provide an improved structure for use with terminals in serial and parallel connectors. The connecting end of the terminal can receive a plurality of leads to be pressed therein to secure and cut the insulating layer of the leads for direct contact of the lead core with the terminal. In addition to one lead mating with one terminal, a single terminal can be shared by a plurality of leads for broadened application, thus avoiding the problem of environmental hazards with welded terminals, and increasing signal impedance so as to meet the current international requirements.